Obeying Murphy's Law
by Zombilon
Summary: "Aything that can go wrong, will go wrong." (AU) In which 2D and Murdoc, joined by Cortez, are drug-dealers forced to live on the streets of Essex. {Sorry for the lame summary} Slight Murdoc/2D throughout. [Formerly: Drug-Infused Euphoria]
1. Prologue

**NEW A/N:**

(September 22) I am going to be editing this story a lot, as you can see. I completely changed chapter one, making it chapter two, and added this new chapter as the new chapter one. The reason I am doing this is so the story makes more sense and has a smoother feel when read. I also changed the title from 'Drug Infused Euphoria". Thanks for your understanding! :)

**OLD A/N:**

Hello readers. This is (one of) the ideas that has been sitting in my brain for a while... So I'm going to post it and see what you think! ^-^

This first chapter is sort of an intro, but I will try to make the next chapter will be more interesting. I have a plan for how this story will go.

(Also, this is my first Fanfiction... Be gentle with me ;D )

I'm sorry if they seem OOC... I will try to fix this if I get many complaints, deal?

**Addition Information:**

2D = Stuart, Stu-Pot, Stu, Two-Dents... Age is 27

Murdoc = Muds, Mudsy... Age is 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the greatest band in the world. All amazing characters and songs belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.

_Danke shuen lieblings._

* * *

It's not like Stuart enjoyed selling drugs to street urchins, but he had to make a living somehow.

Stu was forced into the business at a young age. After dropping out of collage, with no money and no available jobs, it was his only option. When he first started, he was terrible at it and was often yelled at. After a few weeks on the job, however, Stuart began to get the routine down.

Then the "buddy-system" came into play.

The "buddy-system" was initiated shortly after one of the boss's best dealers had been killed and robbed. He thought that if the dealer had someone with him, it wouldn't have happened. So everybody was assigned a partner, each one carefully picked to cover the other's weaknesses. The scrawny were paired with the built and the dull paired with the bright, so it came as no surprise when the Buddhist was paired with the Satanist.

His name was Murdoc, a cold-hearted bastard who had a bad reputation to go along with him. He was about a foot shorter than Stuart, but more muscular and his most distinguishable features were his mis-matched eyes, pointed teeth, long tongue, and green skin. Despite all that, Stuart thought the oddest thing about Murdoc was his pet; a raven named Cortez.

Cortez was an oddity himself. Stu had never met a raven as intelligent as Cortez and sometimes he would forget that Cortez wasn't human.

Murdoc tried convincing the boss that he already had his 'buddy', but he wouldn't have any of it. 'An animal can't be your equal', he would say, making Murdoc bite his tongue in order to keep from saying something regrettable.

So, under penalty of death, Murdoc, Cortez, and Stuart agreed to work as a team.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Getting along didn't always work out for the trio, if ever.

Murdoc would beat Stuart senseless for no reason and call him names. In return, Stuart would pull random pranks on Murdoc, like pouring vinegar in his drinks, cutting the strings off El Diablo, or hiding his boots. This just served to piss Murdoc off further, so the cycle continued.

For some reason that was beyond Murdoc, Cortez and Stuart got along swimmingly. When Murdoc would sometimes go too far in his mis-treatment of Stuart, Cortez would refuse to acknowledge his master. Soon enough, though, after many jobs and years together, Murdoc and Stuart managed to forge a rocky friendship.

That rocky friendship turned into a complete trust between the two after Stuart saved Murdoc's life.

They never figured out who or why, but apparently one of their customers got pissed at them and decided to try to run them over. When Murdoc and Stuart were heading back home for the day, a car flew out of an alleyway and sped right for them. If Cortez had been there, he might have been able to alert them to the threat before it was too late, but as it was, the car was headed straight for Murdoc and would have hit him if it wasn't for Stuart pushing Murdoc out of the way and taking the hit for himself.

After being hit, Stuart spent the next year as a vegetable with Murdoc and Cortez taking care of him. Murdoc would feed Stuart, talk to him, and try to make him comfortable while Cortez would watch him and make sure no harm came to his master's friend. The day Stuart finally woke up was one of the happiest moments of Murdoc's life.

But he would never let anyone know that.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Stu changed a lot after the accident. His eyes had what the doctors called an 'Eight-Ball Fracture.' In other words, his eyes had received such heavy trauma, they had filled with blood and turned black in appearance. In addition to that, he also lost his front teeth, gaining a ridiculous gap that badly impaired his speech. Stuart hated it.

Trying to do his job only made him feel worse. His regular clients would stare with shock at his eyes, while new ones would look at him with fear, sometimes screaming or fainting. Thinking he looked like a hideous monster, Stu fell into a depression. Most day, he refused to even get out of bed.

Murdoc attempted to help Stuart feel better by telling him his eyes just made him more handsome and intimidating. All that succeeded in doing was making things awkward. Murdoc wasn't known for his amazing compliments.

What finally did make Stuart come out of his depression was when they started making music.

Murdoc was just about to leave for 'work' when he heard the most beautiful singing. It was serene, melancholy, and completely unique. He followed it to Stuart's room where he found the younger man writing in a notebook and fiddling with one of his keyboards.

Murdoc never knew Stuart had other musical talents aside from playing the keyboard. Even though they had been living together for years, he had never heard the younger man sing before.

After a moment of hesitation, Murdoc quickly snuck back out of the room and grabbed his bass. Afterwards, he silently crept back in and sat next to Stuart, startling him into stopping. When Murdoc began to play el Diablo, though, Stuart continued to sing. They created many songs, but due to Stuart's uncertainty towards people, they kept them to themselves.

Everyday after that day, they would make time to play music together, and soon Stuart was back to his old self, more or less.

.:.:.:.:.:.

***Present***

"Oi! Two-dents!" yelled Murdoc.

Stuart, also known as 2D ever since the accident, looked up from his poorly drawn picture and yelled back at Murdoc.

"Whot is et, mate?"

"Just c'mere!"

"... But... Muds, ahm color- erm, busy!"

"... Really."

"... Yeah...?"

2D waited for a response, or name-calling, but Murdoc stayed quiet. 2D felt that he crossed some sort of line in not immediately obeying the bassist. Stuart delved into that thought a second more before shrugging to himself and returning to coloring his 'artwork'.

Out of nowhere, Murdoc jumped the singer and began hitting him with a raw fish.

"Oi! Whot tha fuck?!" 2D yelled. "Whot is that?! Et smells awful! ...Is that a bloody fish? Where tha fuck didgya get a bloody raw fish?!" It hurt, too, but he was still laughing.

Murdoc stopped his assult on the younger man and jumped off him, sprawling out on the floor and tossing the fish towards the corner of the room. Stuart thought he looked quite content with himself. "I found it." he replied.

2D blinked and shook his head, once again returning to his picture.

Murdoc suddenly sat up and snatched the drawing from 2D. "Hey! Et's not finished yet!" complained Stuart, reaching for the paper.

Murdoc swatted his arms away and examined the childish drawing with amusement. It depicted Stuart and himself standing outside on a sunny day smiling and playing with Cortez. Messily scrawled in the corner where the words 'Best Mates Forever' (horribly mis-spelled) and a little heart drawn next to them. Murdoc thought it was actually quite touching... In a poofish sort of way.

He looked back up at Stuart and smirked at his embarrassed expression. "Well... I was bored! An' ah found ma doodles... I neva finished this'un! So ah-"

Murdoc cut him off. "Dullard, shut it. It's ... Nice." 2D's face split into a big gap-toothed grin.

"Yew really like et?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do... A bit... Can I 'ave it? I mean, ya know, in case I need ta blow me nose later er somthin..." he said. Murdoc just added that last part to keep his masculinity in check.

Stuart look extremely happy. "A'course yew can, Mudsy! I drew et fer yew in tha first place." He quicky signed the picture with a '2D' and handed it back the the bassist. "'Ere yew go, Muds!"

"Thanks, 'D... Erm, I'm goin ta go check on Cortez..." Murdoc stood and awkwardly ran out of the room.

"Et's no problom, mate!" 2D called, but then remembered something. "Oi, wait, whot didgyew want ta tell me bafore?"

Murdoc didn't turn around but yelled back "Nothin, just that I found tha' fish."

.:.:.:.:.:.

When he got back to his room, Murdoc made sure to close the door behind him before looking over the drawing one more time.

Taking great care in folding it up, he placed it in his wallet... Just incase he had to blow his nose later, of course.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sooo... Did you like it better than the former chapter one? Does it help in clearing things up? Do you like the random 2D and Murdoc fluff I threw in for you guys?

Also, the rest of the chapters will be back up soon, I just have to fisnish revising them first.

**Link for 2D's Picture:**

*s20.*postimg.*org*k30h752h9/*image.*jpg*

(remove stars)

Please R&R! Thanks for reading(;


	2. Smothered

**A/N:** *Formerly Chapter 1*

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Except for the plot. I own that. Unfortunatly.

* * *

2D tried to love life. He really did, but sometimes life just liked to throw him curve-balls. There were the rarer good days, the more common bad days, and the days that he questioned his existence, which was practically all the time. The blue-haired man did try anyway, and most days he could pass as content and happy.

Not today.

He had been with Murdoc at one of their favourite bars when he got the call from the chief of police... Their apartment building had caught fire, and their neighbors hadn't been able to save any of their belongings. Not that they probably tried, anyway.

Honestly, Stuart couldn't care less if anyone died or not, as terrible as that sounds. He didn't get along with any of his neighbors. Plus,

neither Murdoc or 2D had insurance for this sort of thing, so they had their own problems upon problems to worry about.

The worst part of all this was, today being their 'day-off', they had left all of their boss's drugs back in the apartment. Now they were most likely ashes. 2D briefly wondered how may people got high from the fumes, but dismissed it as stupid and unimportant.

To put it simply, they were fucked. They didn't have anybody they could stay with, and practically no money. Soon, they would be out of a job, too... Maybe even out of a life if they couldn't pay their boss back soon.

2D was just thinking this over as he sifted through the rubble of his former home. So far, all they had been able to salvage were a few bottles of 2D's pain killers, what they assumed to be their neighbor's jewelry, and a couple bottles of rum. None of Stuart's keyboards were lucky enough to escape intact, though.

"Fuck! Bloody... Ugh!"

2D turned to see Murdoc furiously dusting off el Diablo. "...Is she alrigh' Muds?" he asked.

Murdoc continued checking it over for damage, then breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yes, thank Satan... Tha strings need ta be replaced, though..."

He grumbled and started to walk away, but abruptly stopped and stared down at the ground. 2D saw his eyes widen.

"Whot's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

He got no response, so he trotted over, and realized the reason behind Murdoc's alarm.

On the ground, halfway buried beneath rubble was a simple black bird cage, twisted horribly. A few singed, blue-black feathers could be seen inside and stuck to the bars.

"Oh Mudsy... I-I'm so sorry, mate..."

2D knew how much that raven meant to Murdoc... Hell, meant to 2D. They were so close, the three of them had been together forever.

Murdoc remained silent and dropped to his knees. He began to slowly dig the cage out of the ashes until it was completely uncovered. Only then did he stop, holding the cage in his arms. "He was tha best gift I eva got from Hell..."

Stuart patted Murdoc awkwardly on the back, then they sat in solemn silence, staring blankly at the destruction around them.

.:.:.:.:.:.

That evening found the duo sitting in an alleyway sorting through their belongings. They didn't have much, just the things they salvaged from the debris and what they had with them at the bar: £50, a box of Lucky Lungs, 2D's switch-blade, and a guitar pick.

"Damnit D, what're we goin ta do now? We've got nothin! No home, no food, Hardly any money!" Murdoc stood up and kicked an empty tin can harshly out of the alley.

2D was startled by his sudden outburst, they had been silent since leaving the rubble. That's probably what caused him to say something stupid. "Don't forgit tha boss, Muds. He's goin ta be furious if we don't pay 'em soon..." He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Murdoc threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"Great. Brilliant. Fuckin fantastic! Just whot I need, a reminder that if this bloody situation don't kill us, a bullet in tha fuckin head will! Anythin else you'd like ta add, Faceache?!"

2D was silent before saying, "Erm, no, not at tha moment..." He was on a roll.

Stuart flinched as Murdoc acted like he was going to punch him, but just then a loud 'caw' was heard, echoing of the walls of the alley.

They both stood completely still.

"Cortez?" Murdoc called out. A shadow passed overhead, then 'swoosh!', a slightly-burned raven appeared, and perched on Murdoc''s shoulder. "CORTEZ! I thought I lost ya, mate!" Murdoc exclaimed. "How didja even get outta there...?"

Cortez 'cawed' affectionately, giving no answer, and rubbed his head against Murdoc's. 2D was momentarily at a loss for words, just enormously happy to have the other member of their odd family back.

"Oi! I'm 'appy ta see ya, too, ya bloody bird!" 2D said with a laugh. Cortez looked over at him, and 2D thought he saw him give a small smile.

.:.:.:.:.:.

"Erm, where are we gonn'ta sleep tonigh'..." 2D was drained, both mentally and physically. Mostly emotionally. He stopped and leaned against a wall, sliding down until he was slumped on the ground.

Murdoc stopped as well and looked around for places to crash for the night. There really wasn't many options, a dumpster here, another there... Until... "Ova there. C'mon." He bent over and dragged the lanky man to his feet. 2D looked at where they were headed.

It was an abandoned two-story building, half collapsed. Most of the windows were either broken or fogged over with dust. At this point, though, they couldn't care less, as long as it was shelter.

The door was unlocked, but that wasn't suprising to the trio.

Soon after entering the building, Stuart collapsed in what looked like a chair covered with a dirty sheet. Murdoc seemed to give a half-assed attempt at inspecting a broken bed before exclaiming "Fuck it" and flopping on the mattress, causing a cloud of dust to be expelled into the air. Cortez just roosted in 2D's discarded jacket, laying on the floor.

"G'night Muds", murmered Stuart. Peaceful snoring was heard soon after.

"... Night, D" he replied.

* * *

**A/N:**

So? How was it? Please review! And be nice, please. Also, this is supposed to be more of a fluffy-friendship between Murdoc & 2D right now... I might change that as time goes on, though.

Thanks again guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Hello Blackbird

**A/N:**

Thank you guys for the reviews! It really motivated me to write this next chapter. To the 3rd reviewer, this really is my first fanfiction, thank you, and I appreciate your words(:

Those reviews meant a lot to me!

As for the request on Murdoc x 2D, I really do want to do that, but... I know I said last chapter I would probably change it, but... IDK still. So it will continue to be *super* fluffy until I know for sure. Feel free to take it as slash, though(;

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the Gorillaz, but I don't. Which makes me sad. *tears*

_Now, without further ado, I present chapter 3~_

* * *

Murdoc awoke late the next day and, finding his friends still asleep, decided to take a look around the building.

The bed he had slept on last night wasn't nearly as bad as he had thought, but it wasn't something he would normally sleep on, given the choice, which was saying something.

Besides the bed, there was about six other pieces of furniture strewn about the room, each one very retro in appearance.

There was the recliner 2D was currently sprawled-out on, a side table next to it with a green and blue tiffany lamp sitting in the middle. In the far corner was a broken book case, minus the books, and what looked to be an old fashioned record player, though wether it worked or not had yet to be discovered.

Nothing looked or seemed to have been touched in a great while, like the room and its contents were a time capsule from the 1920s, being seen for the first time since its storage. Murdoc briefly wondered who used to live here, but dismissed it as unimportant. He had better things to worry about.

A yawning moan was heard, followed by the sound of loud popping and creaking. "Aw, Muds? My back 'urts." said 2D.

"Sounds like et, dullard", replied Murdoc. He was currently inspecting the phonograph. 'Doesn't look damaged...' he thought. There was even a few records he didn't see before, stacked inside a small cardboard box.

"Can I 'ave tha bed tanight, then? Ah mean, if we stay 'ere again, tha' is..." said 2D. He slid out of the chair, careful to avoid stepping on Cortez, and sauntered over to Murdoc. "Whotcha lookin at? Oh! I luv those fings!"

Murdoc stepped back and watched the shirtless man inspect the instrument, stuff his arm into the horn, and eye the needle. He had no idea what Stuart was doing. "Er, Stu? Whatchya doin?"

2D snapped out of it and quickly said "I used ta 'ave one of these back when I worked at tha keyboard shop... Been foreva since ah saw one. Looks like et should still work, though..."

He grabbed a random record from the box and put it under the needle, cranking the handle until it played. At this point even Cortez had come to investigate, and he was currently perched on the phonograph's large flowered bell. The melancholy melody of 'Bye Bye, Blackbird' drifted out into the air.

_Blackbird, blackbird singing the blues all day,_

_Right outside of my door..._

_Blackbird, blackbird who do you sit and say,_

_There's no sunshine in store_

2D stared off into space, "Ah used ta dance ta dis with my grand-dad..." He suddenly smiled, holding out his hand to Murdoc. "May ah 'ave dis dance?" he asked jokingly. Murdoc grumbled something under his breath, but to 2D's surprise, actually took his hand. "Sure, why not... Nobody's watchin."

_All thru the winter you hung around_

_Now I begin to feel homeward bound,_

_Blackbird, blackbird gotta be on my way_

_Where there's sunshine galore..._

Murdoc took the lead, and twirled 2D around, which was a challenge considering the height differences. The younger man was grinning widely and laughing, much to Murdoc's delight. He loved seeing his best mate having fun.

_Pack up all my care and woe_

_Here I go, singing low..._

_Bye bye blackbird,_

_Where somebody waits for me_

_Sugar's sweet, so is she..._

_Bye bye blackbird_

Stuart suddenly grabbed Murdoc by the waist with one hand and dipped him low, winking at him playfully. Murdoc rolled his eyes with a smirk and stood back up, causing 2D to tumble backwards.

_No one here can love and understand me,_

_Oh, what hard luck stories they all hand me,_

_Make my bed and light the light;_

_I'll arrive late tonight..._

_Blackbird, bye bye_

Murdoc quickly caught 2D and pulled him to his feet. They accidentally bumped noses, which obviously hurt. Murdoc growled and rubbed his nose while Stuart continued to giggle.

_Bluebird bluebird calling me far away,_

_I've been longing for you!_

_Bluebird bluebird what do I hear you say,_

_Skies are turning to blue!_

They went back to dancing and twirling, with Cortez watching from his perch on the phonograph.

_I'm like a flower that's fading here,_

_Where ev'ry hour is one long tear..._

_Bluebird bluebird this is my lucky day,_

_Now my dreams will come true!_

They stopped dancing and sat against the wall, lighting a couple of cigarettes. 2D exhaled smoke and began to softly sing along. Murdoc loved his voice. He was sure if others were to hear Stu's voice they would agree. 2D only ever sang if he was alone or with Murdoc, though.

_Pack up all my care and woe,_

_Here I go, singing low!_

_Bye bye blackbird,_

_Where somebody waits for me._

_Sugar's sweet, so is she_

_Bye bye blackbird..._

Out in the distance a church bell sounded, oddly complimenting the last verse.

_No one here can love and understand me,_

_Oh, what hard luck stories they all hand me!_

_Make my bed and light the light,_

_I'll arrive late tonight..._

_Blackbird, bye bye..._

.:.:.:.:.:.

"Mudsy, Ah'm 'ungry..." complained 2D.

"So am I, dullard." Murdoc was starving, actually. "C'mon, let's see if we can't find somthin ta eat." He made a motion for Cortez to follow and they all walked into the evening light. They decided to leave their things behind, only taking with them money and 2D's switch blade.

Murdoc really had no ideas as far as food and he doubted 2D would be of any help. Maybe they could stop at a grocery store for once. _'I mean, neither of us can cook worth shit, not that we 'ave anywhere to cook at the moment, but it has ta be cheaper than eatin out...' _

A sudden noise interrupted Murdoc's thoughts, and he spun in the direction of the sound. 2D had his blade out, looking ready to strike. After a bit, they began to relax, but just as they did, a figured jumped out of the shadows behind them and stuck a large knife against Murdoc's throat.

2D started to lunge toward Murdoc's captor, but he pulled out a handgun and pointed it right between 2D's eyes.

Cortez flew at the and began to assault him with his beak and talons. The man harshly swatted Cortez back and yelled, "Keep dis fookin devil away from me, or I'll shoot 'is bleedin brains out!"

2D quickly grabbed Cortez before he could attack the man again and held him back, much to the raven's displeasure.

"Good, now then... I'm nat 'ere ta hurt you. Just ta warn ya. I was sent by tha boss, an 'e ain't ver' 'appy wit tha two of ya." said the man. He was tall and muscular but not overly so. He also wore a mask and had a slight Australian accent. "E's wonderin where 'is money is."

Murdoc tried to speak, but was cut off by the knife pressing harder against his skin. 2D grit his teeth and tightened his grip on his knife.

"I don't want ya bloody excuses!" barked the man. " 'is patience is wearin thin. E says ta bring 'im tha money by tamorrow night, or e'll send someone else. An they won't be as gentle, yeah?" he threw Murdoc down and stalked back into the dark of the alley.

As soon as he was out of sight, 2D let go of Cortez and ran over to Murdoc, pulling him close for a worried hug.

"Are ya alrigh, Muds?!" he asked. 2D thought Murdoc looked fine, thank Buddha.

"Yeah, mate, stop your worryin... An for tha love of Satan, let me go!" Murdoc was still enraged by the way that man had caught him so easily, and dared to point a gun at 2D... He would kill that man if he saw him again. Nobody treats them like that and lives.

2D let go and helped Murdoc to his feet. They stood in silence, both deep in thought, even Stuart.

Then he broke the silence. "Muhdoc, ah'm still 'ungry."

Murdoc just looked at him, turned around, and began to walk up the street.

.:.:.:.:.:.

They were used to being stared at, especially 2D, but this was ridiculous. Maybe it was how dirty they looked. Or how they dressed. Or maybe it was the fact that Cortez hadn't left his spot on Murdoc's shoulder since 'the incident'.

They really did make an odd sight.

Of course, they rarely ever went out into the public eye, and they preferred to have food delivered to them. Even when they did go outside they stuck to their neighborhood and the back alleys where they wouldn't be judged by their appearance.

Needless to say, all the staring and hushed voices was starting to piss Murdoc off. 2D was too busy comparing produce to notice Murdoc flipping off people that stared too long.

"Oi, do ya fink that we would like dis fing?" asked 2D, holding up a stalk of cauliflower.

Murdoc turned to the younger man and stared at the item he was holding up questioningly. "Stu, I don't even know whot tha fuck that is." He leaned in to sniff at it, but quickly recoiled, holding his nose. "Put it down, 'D! Et smells like et's gone an rotted!"

2D decided to take a wiff, and regretted it. Covering his nose with one hand, he hurriedly threw the offending vegetable.

.:.:.:.:.:.

After loading up a hand basket full of canned food and cereal, they were ready to check out. 2D carefully placed each item one at a time on the conveyer belt, completely fascinated.

"Ha! Muds, look! Et's like a ride for food!" The younger man laughed and continued to play with the cans, while the cashier looked between Murdoc and 2D, caught between terror and confusion.

"Yeah, real neat, 'D." said Murdoc, rolling his eyes. He leaned toward the cashier and whispered "Ignore 'em, mate. He's been like this ever since he got hit with tha' car."

The cashier gulped and nodded with wide eyes, ringing them up. They had just enough to pay for everything, including a new carton of Lucky Lungs Murdoc added last minute.

2D found it funny how the customers kept scurrying away from them on their way out of the store, and he even started to deliberately walk in their direction, laughing at the looks on their faces.

Murdoc was happy to see that 'the incident' from earlier seemed to be absent from Stu's mind. Seeing him act like a child lifted the Satanist's spirits, if only a little.

On their way back to their makeshift home, 2D sung the song from that morning, but this time instead of making Murdoc happy, it unnerved him, and a shiver ran through his frame.

_No one here can love and understand me,_

_Oh, what hard luck stories they all hand me!_

_Make my bed and light the light,_

_I'll arrive late tonight..._

_Blackbird, bye bye..._

* * *

**A/N:**

I just love that song, and so did my grandfather, and it seems to fit here perfectly, at least to me.

Please review! Reviews make me motivated! ^^

Thanks for reading(:


End file.
